1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and more particularly to an electrical socket having optical members for transmitting optical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received therein to transmit signal and electrical current. The insulative housing comprises a bottom wall and sidewalls extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom wall comprises a top surface and a bottom surface opposite to the top surface. The contacts are made of metal and each comprises a body portion, a contact portion extending beyond the top surface and a tail extending beyond the bottom surface. The body portion is positioned in the bottom wall to secure the contact in the insulative housing. The contact portion is used to contact with the pad of the IC package and the tail is used to contact with the pad of the printed circuit board. Thus, a good electrical connection is established between the IC package and the printed circuit board to transmit signal and electrical current.
The electrical connector becomes smaller and smaller and the number of the contacts becomes more and more. Thus, the heat produced by the electrical connector is increased accordingly. At the same time, the distance between the contacts becomes smaller which result in electromagnetic interference becomes more seriously.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new socket assembly to overcome the problems mentioned above.